You and I Collide
by thehopefulone
Summary: What if the suitcase wasn't filled with puppies? What if Robin really had to go? Will turn into a multi-chapter story.
1. Empty luggage

**A/N- I have no idea where this came from, and no idea where it is going. Just go with it, okay? For me?**

* * *

The words hit her like a brick wall.

"I can't go through with the wedding." and "I think you should move out." It was moments like these when she was amazed that words...little words, comprised of an alphabet just 26 letters long, can make or break a person's whole life.

He just stood there, on the other side of the room, looking all regretful and hurt.

She couldn't believe he was saying this...she had to go. She shook her head and looked up at him, tears stinging her eyes. "Okay." She nodded slightly. "Okay." Her voice cracked, and she prayed he didn't notice.

She tried to stop it, tried to be Canada strong, but she had so much hope invested in him. The tears came full on, she sat down on the bed sobbing, her hands over her face. "I thought...maybe you loved me...but...I..." She cried harder.

He was not sure what he had expected her to say, but he made his way over to the bed, and sat next to her. "I'm so sorry." He says.

She looks up at him, _she even makes crying look pretty_, and manages out a careful "why?" Her voice is so soft, he feels like he is breaking. He knew he would hurt her, but he didn't account for the repercussions. But Robin Charles Scherbatsky Jr. deserves an awnser.

He stares at the floor. "All the talk from Lily about marriage and how to do it right... I'm not that guy, Robin. I can't... I donation know how, and I don't want to lose you after ten years when you won't be able to find someone else, you deserve happiness."

_ "You're my happiness."_ She thinks, but instead stands, looking to the cherry red suitcase he pulled out of the closet for her. She opens it, staring at its emptiness, wishing it could be filled with anything but her clothes. Books, or candy...or puppies.

She shakes the thought out of her mind and begins folding things in. Shirts, blouses, pants, undergarments...all of it made her want to bawl. Everything was so formal, all she wanted now was pajama shorts and an enveloping sweatshirt in a depressing color.

He leans against the wall and waits, wishing he didn't have to do this, but knowing it's for the best.

When she's done, she pushes it down and zips it closed. "Well...goodbye." She whispers, done with her blubbering now and moving on to being cold.

"Best wishes." He replies, kissing her softly on the lips and then hearing the sound of the door shutting. The apartment is lonely without her absence, but this is how things are supposed to be, right? Right?

* * *

She stands outside Lily and Marshall's apartment, not wanting to have to explain this to them.

But she needs to get over it. And this is step one.

"Canada strong." She whispers softly to herself, and knocks softly, and Lily opens the door.

"Oh no." The redhead whispers. She's Lily, she knows. She just knows. Robin unintentionally starts tearing up.

"Barney broke up with me. He told me I had to go." She says, her voice cracking. "Can I stay here until I find an apartment?"

"Yeah." Lily replies, taking her into her arms and holding her close. Robin cries through the night, as she explains it to Lily, then Marshall and Ted.

She just can't believe it. He's gone.

* * *

**A/N- I know, it's really sad. But please review, and its going to get better, I swear.**


	2. Robin and the lonely days

**A/N- WHOA! The response to this story just the first day I put it out has been astronomical! Thank you, everyone, for the sweet reviews, they really inspire me to keep on writing. Your opinions and ideas will be considered and though over very carefully by me in the next few chapters.**

* * *

"Sandcastles in the saaaaand..." She sings softly to herself as she internet scrolls, doing research for work. Despite the fact that it is four in the morning, Robin is alert and incredibly productive.

Between updating her blog (for all the Sparkles fans) and working, she hasn't even had time for thinking about him. She pushed it out if her brain.

Lily and Marshall told her to stay as long as she wanted, but sleeping on the couch was getting old quite fast. She even offered to babysit Marvin on the days when Lily and Marshall wanted to go out.

The days were filled with crazy amounts of work. She logged 13+ hours at the office, even more at home. Her boss was getting concered, but he had heard the rumors that her engagement was broke off, and decided to let her be for a while.

She slept little, worked lots, and didnt see the problem with any of it.

But Lily did.

Lily noticed all the little things Robin felt, even if Robin herself wasnt ready to register them. The heartbroken brunnette barely ever ate- and when she did it was something plain in small proportions, such as oatmeal, applesauce, and carrots. She also never went out except for work, she wore minimal makeup, and that was only when she had to be on camera.

She wasnt okay, but she pretended to be. That was what hurt Lily most.

Marshall didnt know how to react to a lot of it. It just didnt seem like Barney...sure the guy was often scared of committment, but Robin was different and he KNEW that. It was a crappy thing he did, but Marshall had a sneaking suspicion that it wasnt random.

Marshall, Ted, and Lily were still able to hang out at McLaren's. At first, they were worried about running into Barney, and what they would say to him if they did, but after a few weeks without seeing him they relaxed.

A month after the whole thing, they finally convinced Robin to tag along. "It's safe," Ted told her. "And you need to get out of the house sometime."

She didn't argue.

They got to their booth and sat down, ordering some food and beer. For the first time, Robin seemed at ease, and when the alcohol kicked in she was laughing and talking with the rest of them. Even Wendy the waitress was happy to see her.

It was a little past midnight when Robin stood. "I need to use the restroom." She slurred, and went in, even though that was not what she planned. When the door swung shut- she didn't want to close it too fast and raise suspicion- she pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number. It was a number that was ingrained in her heart.

She half-expected to hear that his phone had been disconnected, but to her great surprise, it began to ring.

And ring. And ring.

There was no awnser, as she did expect, but she left him a drunk message.

"Barney...hey, I need you, I do. Where are youuu? Please, baby, I want you back back back." She giggled, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "I love you. I will always love you. Hey...that's a Whitney Houston song!"

She began to sing, yes _sing, _and soon Lily came and dragged her out.

Robin leaned against Lily as they got in the cab to go home. The whole gang shared a cab- Ted up front with Robin between Marshall and Lily in the back.

"I need him back, Lily...I have to find him." She says, swirling her brown hair around her fingers.

Lily locked eyes with Marhshall across the cab. He shakes his head slightly, a definate _dont let her do this._

They get her home, and tuck the blankets around her, hoping that the idea will fade with her hangover.

* * *

IN ANOTHER PLACE-

Barney sits up, darkness surrounding him. It's cold, and he finally knows what it is like to feel real fear.

His phone glows in the darkness, and although it is severly cracked, he is able to listen to the voicemail.

It's Robin. She's drunk.

He realizes that he's crying. She's safe...they didn't get her.

His plan was working.

A man walks by, and Barney shrinks down as the huge man looks down at him. Barney feels worthless, all crawled up against the freezing concrete. The man takes his phone, and tells him that he won't get dinner.

Barney falls asleep hungry, and missing her.

_Robin_.


	3. Cookies & Death Threats

**A/N- You guys are amazing. Really. When I started this story, I would have never dreamed of getting this many reviews or followers. You are all the best, and I thank you.**

* * *

"Honestly" Robin. hissed into the darkness. "I wish my mom had taught me these things."

She stood in the middle of Marshall and Lily's kitchen, with about a thousand batches of cookies covering every surface. She wanted to be able to make cookies like Lily- soft, chewy with just the right ratio of chocolate chips to cookie. But so far every batch she made tasted terrible.

She cursed and stuffed another not-perfect cookie into her mouth. She had to find a way to fill her time, and baking cookies, sewing quilts, cleaning the apartment, writing a novel, and wishing she would be hit by a car was how she did it.

Everyone was concered, but no one knew quite what to say to make her feel better, so they let her go.

* * *

A couple thousand miles away, Barney waited in the darkness for the man to come back. He never knew when they would strike. He waited in the dark oblivion for them. Sometimes the tall, chubby man would come, and kick him a few times before throwing him some bread and vegetables. Sometimes it was the red-haired woman who cleaned and covered his wounds, then came him pills.

And he knew it was good day for him if the smaller man, with glasses and a pale complexion came in and gave him the best present of all; informaton. He told him that they were with an exclusive group whose name could not be told. They would not kill him, he promised. If they wanted to they would have a long time ago. He asked Barney if he had gotten his message and if he had time to make preparations before they took him away.

Barney wasn't supposed to know that he was being kidnapped that night, but with Ben's warning he was able to call off his engagemet, and eat a feast before pretending to sleep that night. It helped, and it kept Robin safe.

That night it was the tall, chubby man who came in, screaming, but Barney couldn't even tell what was saying in his state of exhaustion.

"We will find her, and we will get her too! You told her, didn't you? She knows, and needs to be found!"

Barney heard that loud and clear. "She doesn't know I'm here, I swear. She knows nothing." Barney raised his arms over his head, protecting himself from the blows that were sure to follow.

But there were none.

Instead, the man scoffed and threw down the food- a few raw potatoes and the crusts of some bread. "If she told anyone, you're dead Stinson.

The door slammed shut.

* * *

Robin was sleeping peacefully on the couch, having properly tired herself out with her new obsession- excersize.

She ran miles and miles a day, and then came home and did cardio and ab workouts. She was sore, but it simply didn't matter to her. She needed to to find an outlet, and this was the one for now.

She woke when she heard a noise, outside the door- muffled whispering and scratching noises. She grabbed her gun from underneth the pillow and moved closer with slight steps, grasping the door handle and counting to three before swinging it open.

"_1...2...3"_

There stood Marhshall and Lily, making out like teenagers against the door frame.

Robin sighed and lowered her gun, turning the safety back on. "You too scarred me half to death." She says, her heart beating hard in her chest.

"Sorry, sweetie, we just didn't want to wake you." Lily says sweetly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh," Robin sighed. "You two probably want me out of here. I'll find an apartment in the morning, I swear."

"We don't want you out. " Marshall said softly. "We are fine with you being here, and were actually wondering if you wanted to take Marvin's room." Lily nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't." The journalist said softly, feeling like a burden to the family.

" We insist." Lily said. "Our closet is big enough to be a room, and he's only a few months old so he won't even care. You've been through so much, and you don't deserve to sleep on the couch. "

"Okay." She said, knowing that she wouldn't win.

They went to their room and Robin crawled back into her cacoon of blankets on the couch, and she slept soundly.

For a few hours, anyway.

Then they came.


	4. All over again

**A/N- All these reviews make me so excited! As a thank you, I'm writing a chapter that will awnser some of your burning questions. And then make a few more.**

* * *

It was a little past midnight when Barney heard the screams. He wasn't fully aware of what he was hearing, so it processed in his mind slowly.

High pitched, girly...she sounds distressed. Hurt.

He hears the bolt in the door sliding open, and Barney can see the faint outline of two men, throwing the woman in with him. The door slams closed again, and he returns to his darkness.

He sits up, leaning against the cold wall. "Hello?" He whispers, wondering who was with him. He can hear her breathing, and...'

His own thoughts are cut off, and he leans closer. The smell- her perfume- was so distinct.

"Robin?" He whispers. "Baby, is that you?"

"Barney?" She replies.

He reaches forward, blind in the darkness, and finds her. He pulls her body close to him, finding her lips.

She's cold, and shivering, but she's Robin.

She pulls away from the kiss first, and he instantly begins firing questions at her.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? How did they find you?"

She's grasping his forearms tight. "I'm not hurt. They just took me in the middle of the night, out of Marshall and Lily's apartment. Is this why you left? Because they would hurt me?"

"Yeah." Barney whispers, holding her close. "I guess that didn't work."

"Its okay." Robin says quietly. "I love you."

Barney snuggles closer to her. "I love you, too."

"Now how do we get out of here? And what do they want with us?" Robin asks.

"Good question" he replies.

A bright light shines through the window, blinding them, and they can both hear screams.

"Is that...?" Robin says, looking at her husband in complete panic.

"I think so..."

"Oh, please, no..."

* * *

**A/N- To be continued...**


	5. Confused

**A/N- Another chapter for my impatient readers. :) Probably going to wrap up the story soon, so this will be the second-to-last chapter.**

* * *

Barney and Robin strained to hear the sound. The screams got louder and louder, and Robin was shaking in Barney's arms.

"It's okay." He whispers. "It's okay."

Finally the door opens, and the man with the glasses walks in. "Come with me, you two."

They follow carefully, watching for any traps.

They reach the end of the hall, and the man opens the door into a confrence room. There sits Marshall, Lily, Ted and one of the interns for Barney's work.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stinson, we believe this has all been a big misunderstanding."

"What?" Barney says, angry. "I've been in that dark room for over a week, and you say this is a misunderstanding?"

"Yes, see...We've talked to your friends, whom clarified that none of the things we are trying to solve have anything to do with you. You are both free to go."

"What? NO! There's something you aren't telling us!" Robin cries, still gripping Barney's arm. "You can't do this."  
Lily stand calmy. "Come on you two, we need to go." There's something in her voice that implys only one thing: she's acting.

There's more. There's always more.

She leads the couple out of the building and drives everyone back to the apartment. The ex-prisoners whisper quietly in the backseat, confused and still scared.

Back at the apartment, Marshall closes and locks the door, and they all sit.

"Guys...they were investigating a series of crimes known as the 'Lazer Shot'

"That sounds...awesome!" Barney says.

"It's not. But something about your work was involved, so they took you prisoner, but they found out the truth and had to let you go. They are reimbursing you for six billion dollars."

"This is unbelievable." Robin groans. "This has to be illegal. Something is wrong about this."

Ted's face is dead serious as he says. "Robin. GO WITH IT."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Never Colliding

**A/N- This is it guys! The short, unexpected finale. I hope you all enjoy it. And one last thank you for your reviews and support. It means so much to me that you all take the time to read this. **

* * *

Robin wakes up screaming a little after midnight.

Barney, rolls over and wraps his arms around her. "Another nightmare?" he asks, and she nods slowly. "It's okay, Canada, I'm here now."

He kisses her cheek and sits up in bed, turning on the bedside lamp.

"You broke up with me, and then they took you away. I was all confused, and they kidnapped me, too. And Marshall, Lily, and Ted...they, they...all lied to us." She's shaking again, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't leave me, Barney." She whispers, trembling in his arms.

"Robin..." He begins carefully. "These nightmares are hurting you. You need to see a dream specialist or something."

Robin wipes the remaining tears off her face and shakes her head. "No doctors, Barney. Please."

He nods, knowing he won't win, and looks down to see her hands, bloody. "Must've been some nightmare, if you dug your nails that deep into your palm."

"I'm fine." She groans, reaching over him to flick off the lamp. She lays down and he follows, instinctively wrapping his arms around her. "Goodnight," he whispers in her ear. "I love you. Sweet dreams."

She turns in his arms to kiss him on the mouth. "You, too." She giggles. "I love you."

She plants one last kiss on his nose and falls asleep again, hoping that the dreams will be pleasant.

Later, when she's asleep, Barney realizes that he never said what he was going to.

"I'll never leave you." He says to the darkness. "I promise."

He turns and goes to sleep.


End file.
